ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Makaze
Makaze Hayashi is a Japanese professional wrestler known for her time with Divas Unleashed. History Makaze Hayashi's origins trace back to Saitama, Japan. The daughter of a now retired martial artist champion that grew up in a modest lifestyle that bordered on struggling during a financial downturn in her area. The only constants in her life were the constant training in both Hapkido and Jeet Kun Do passed down by her father, and how she repaid it in return with using those skills to rob people just in order to help out around the house. When her father eventually found out about what his daughter was doing, he kicked her out of the house, disrespected knowing his daughter was perverting his disciplined teachings. She soon reached Osaka, where she met an underground, lucha libre style wrestler known as the Great Gosuto, who informed her that he in fact sought an apprentice, and that he couldn’t find anyone else more troubled. Upon hearing the proposition, she accepted and achieved in weeks what normal people wouldn’t be able to achieve in years. She was trained in the high flying martial artist style of the Great Gosuto which had been learnt in Gosuto’s ancestry for ages. One day after finishing the last few trials of her training, Gosuto disappeared, never to be seen again. Makaze was on her own, indicating that the Great Gosuto decided she accomplished the goals set for her and was ready for pro wrestling. Wrestling career Divas Unleashed (2008 - 2013) It wasn’t long till Makaze made her debut in the world of Divas Unleashed, a fed that was found by pure chance while wandering America, a country still so new to Makaze. From there she proceeded to make her debut match against two other newcomers to the fed, Bellatrix Turner and Totally Radd in a three-way match. As she violently fought in the ring in the way she was taught and trained she managed to hold her own. But disaster struck, and one of the other newcomers, won the match through chance. One day later, as she wandered the streets pondering her loss, she realized only one thing was holding her back. Her feelings for Gosuto, so far away, and yet somehow so near to her. Her heart became a firestorm, and soon was filled with anger at him and the feelings she had. She finally lashed out, destroying the shrine she made for him and ripping her only picture of Gosuto up. She tossed it all in a bonfire in the basement of an abandoned building, which she left to burn down to the ground as she left. The next few days leading up to the next Exile, she decided that since she was now free of Gosuto, she would carve her new life onto the world, and a number of changes occurred with her. She threw away her body pant for her natural beauty, dying her hair to a more ginger color, and received more wrestling training to improve her already taught lucha libre skills as well as her martial arts training, even her ring attire was changed. And instead of reading oaths and lessons of duty and honor, she took to the hard streets and beat and earned her way through being naughty – street fights, armed robbery, muggings, you name it! After returning on the March 7th edition of Exile, she went up against Trish Newborn. And Makaze's new philosophy got her beginning career turned around with a straight win. Providing Makaze an open door in the land of opportunity. Rockford State Championship & Feud with Katie Kooper It soon paid off for Makaze, once being set as one of 4 no.1 contenders for the Rockford State Championship at the PPV Nuclear Pussy V. On March 16 at the time of the PPV Makaze was set to be facing off against the champion Moira Storm, Suzie Woods and Digitz. After a hard fought contest from all 4, Makaze was the one to successfully take the winning pinfall and take home her first title in DU. But with every title that any wrestler wins, along with prestige comes a bullseye on their back. And by the January 9th Exile in Charlotte, NC it had been brought to the attention of Makaze that another DU superstar, Katie Kooper had proven herself in a previous match to be the no.1 contender for the title. On that day the two met each other in a tag match, with Katie teamed with Trish Newborn, and Makaze teamed with Tracee Nguyen. During and even after the match, Makaze unleashed her frustrations about Kooper out at her personally, and Katie did so right back at Makaze. This initial scuffle would soon turn into what the fans describe as a feud for the ages. More of this emerged at the next Exile in D.C. in the "Colonial" theme Tag Team Match, were Katie and Makaze were put together against Veronica Valiant and Henshin, and Tracee Nguyen and Trish Newborn. During the match when Katie came to tag Makaze in, Makaze abandoned her teammate and instead hit her with an iron pole. This effectively cost her team the match, but Makaze didn't give a rats ass, as long as she got an edge on Kooper. Before the Control of the Knife PPV as well as the next scheduled encounter between the two, Makaze found herself reunited with a long time friend from her days of the Sleight of Shadow, her trainer and a professional assassin turned rogue opium dealer, Kenji Kozakura. With no real direction being gained save for a profit being made off opium deals, Kenji then beckoned to Makaze to have him along for the ride as a manager, something to which Makaze soon accepted Their next match was a real turning point for the both of them. At Control of the Knife in Miami, Florida, Makaze went to defend her Rockford State title in a singles match against Katie Kooper, whose fury was well beginning to flourish after some degrading remarks from Makaze towards Katie's family. This match turned to be a huge success with a victory possibly going either way, but in a surprise reversal out of a hurricarana into a powerbomb, Makaze ended up losing the match and her title. On February 20, Divas Unleashed began its first tour of Asia in five years, with the first Exile opening up in Nagasaki, Japan. Obviously something that Makaze was deeply proud of, fighting in her homeland. On this night, Makaze opened this Exile with a singles contest against one half of the DU Tag Team champs Colleen Rhodes. With the anger after losing her title to Kooper still fresh in her mind, Makaze went all out to achieve a victory over Colleen. After the match Makaze took the time to send a warning to Katie. On the next stop in Singapore, with Makaze scouting the area even before her scheduled match that night, she let her frustrations boil over. During a tag team contest between the new Rockford champ Katie Kooper and Luna, going up against Mercedes Vargas and Henshin Belleza, Mercedes was about to be pinned by Katie when Makaze disrupted the match and started beating up on her recent rival. Katie's brother Travis Kooper then got involved to defend his sister from Makaze, but Makaze didn't stop at just Katie. Soon the Japanese Spitfire went to grab Travis' balls and twisting them hard enough to send him to the mat. From there the Japanese Spitfire went back to Katie with the Rockford State belt in her hand, and proceeded to beat down on Katie with it until she was busted open. As a foreshadowing of their possible later encounter, Makaze dipped her finger in Katie's blood and wrote Makaze in kanji on the belt before leaving for her later match. After this night, it was confirmed by DU president Shane Rockford that Makaze had invoked her rematch clause and would receive a shot at Katie's championship at the Tour's PPV Terror in Tokyo on June 8, in a No DQ match. At the next Exile in Hong Kong on the Asia tour, Makaze was scheduled to go up with Mercedes Vargas and Henshin Belleza against Luna, Veronica Valiant, and a surprise opponent in the form of Travis Kooper. Travis had wanted to gain a measure of revenge on Makaze for all that happened in Singapore, and Makaze wasn't phased by this, soon injuring his netherreigons once again in the match. The turning point of the match culminated when Katie Kooper interfered when she witnessed Makaze executing Katie's "KatScratchFever" finisher on her Travis. With the referee's back turned, Katie went all out on Makaze with the assistance of a kendo stick. Kenji attempted to stop this and pulled Katie off the apron, but Katie's kendo stick went hard to the side of his head. Makaze shoved the ref down and attempted a suicide dive, but Katie simply moved out of the way as Makaze's face bounced off the barricade. After the match ended, Katie went to work on beating Makaze out of the arena. She then went into the ring and vowed to defeat Makaze at Terror in Tokyo, also revealing that the stipulation was changed to a Bronx Style Street Fight, thanks to Shane Rockford The last Exile of Divas Unleashed's tour of Asia was in the Phillipines, in a free show in Manilla which saw Meggie Skyfyre compete in a "Thrilla in Manilla" match involving Meggie going up against the entire Divas Unleashed roster in a royal rumble elimination match, courtesy of Crystal Deymonaz and her latest "hazing" scheme of DU's Unleashed Champion. Makaze came as the sixteenth entrant in the rumble and went to prove her place in the rumble going after plenty. When Katie Kooper came to the ring, the Manilla fans were treated to a preview of the hatred both the Feisty Redhead and the Japanese Spitfire had for each other. At one point Makaze went for a kendo stick to use on Katie for what happened in Hong Kong, but Katie retaliated beforehand with a can of mace sprayed straight into Makaze's eyes. Makaze was blinded for half the match, but was still able to fight off Aphrodite and Katie. Near the end Makaze was almost eliminated by Katie until Aphrodite sent the Feisty Redhead over the top with a big boot. However Makaze found herself coming down on the wrong side of the ring apron, and soon was eliminated by a dropkick from Mercedes Vargas. The Asian tour concluded in Tokyo, Japan for the Asia tour's pay-per-view, Terror in Tokyo. The fans were eagerly awaiting Makaze v Katie II since their last encounter at CoTK and neither wanted to disappoint. In a way the match had an advantage for both competitors, the match stipulation was invented by the Koopers, but the playing field was in Makaze's native homeland. By the time the match started, Makaze and Katie were both at each other's throats and it continued to grow more deadly and violent. After several whacks from weapons, the two made it to beyond the ring. One highlight of the match was Makaze's use of a shuriken, used on Katie by flicking it into her shoulder. Followed by Katie had hoisting Makaze up for an Energetic Vertebreaker and brought her slamming down hard onto a taxi cab, making the vehicle collapse from the impact. From there Makaze escaped and lured Katie to outside the arena. After more abuse laid on Makaze by Katie, the odds turned into the Spitfire's favour with Makaze's manager Kenji interfering, smashing a case over Katie's head. Makaze was able to execute two finishers on her but it still wasn't enough. Travis Kooper also got involved after seeing Kenji all over Katie, knocking him out of the contest. The fight soon made its way to a subway station, where surprisingly, Katie beckoned to Travis to leave and extended her hand to Makaze to help her up and to finish the fight. Surprisingly enough Makaze accepted. The two battled it out like there was no tomorrow, until the turning point where Makaze was whipped into the side of a passing train, knocking her unconscious. Katie took the pinfall afterwards and retained the Rockford Championship, leaving Makaze limp as a dead fish to be tended to by Kenji later in the night. Afterwards & the Stripped Championship After going back to the United States, DU had undergone a few changes. Exile was moved to broadcast on Sundays, and with Tequila and Shane Rockford gone on vacation, DU was under the new control of DU star Tara Lee. Divas Unleashed then began a new tour along the West Coast along nine cities in two months. Seattle, Washington was the first stop on Exile's West Coast Tour as Makaze was teamed up with Askai champ Veronica Valiant competing in a tag match against Icenique and Stripped champ Laura Seton, two superstars fresh off of victories from Terror in Tokyo. With the focus on clearing their losses from Terror in Tokyo their mind and with the help of Jun Takada and Kenji Kozakura, Veronica and Makaze came out on top. The next Exile came to Portland, Oregon where Makaze was among sixteen competitors to challenge for the vacant Unleashed Title in the "Tara Lee Invitational" tournament. She was in the first bracket facing Christine McQuisten, Laura Seton and one of Tara Lee's new Executive Enforcers, Felicity. Unfortunately Makaze the match went to the Stripped champion Laura Seton. This outraged Makaze enough to no show on her next Exile match in Sacremento. Originally scheduled as a tag match with Mercedes Vargas against Tara Lee's enforcers Felicity and Totally Radd. On the next Exile, Makaze lost against Laura Seton's younger sister Madison. When it came time for the next PPV Divacide in San Francisco CA, Makaze was booked by Tara Lee into a mystery match with 5 other divas (Christine McQuisten, Kitty Cummings, Totally Radd, Henshin Belleza, and a returning Crystal Hilton) that had a big surprise in store for them. Near the beginning of the PPV, all the divas were put on a ferry to Alcatraz Island prison. Once there, it was announced that all 6 would be fighting for the Stripped Championship, originally belonging to Laura Seton who was already facing Veronica Valiant later in the night for the Unleashed Championship. The divas began to fight all the way through the prison, and during this match Makaze found herself thrown off a cliff into the cold sea by Henshin. But later on, Makaze swam her way back onto the island and back into the competition. In an amazing display of agility, Makaze executed her KaMakaze finisher from the 3rd level onto Christine McQuisten and Crystal Hilton and pinned them both to win the match and the Stripped Championship. The Japanese Spitfire wasted no time in exhibiting her new status as champion on the next Exile in Las Vegas. Originally Makaze was said to not be in Vegas that night. After sending some of her former Divacide opponents a chilling message via satellite feed. Makaze and Kenji soon appeared during a 6 Diva tag match, and Makaze struck down blows upon both the "Rose Goddess" Crystal Hilton and Christine McQuisten. The same two women who Makaze addressed in her message. The following week on Exile in Dallas was an uncomfortable situation for the Japanese Spitfire which saw her teaming up with FDV opponent Christine McQuisten in a tag match against Kitty Cummings and Roxie Rebel. However anticipation for Forsaken Destiny got the better of Makaze, and it cost her team the match when she re-entered the ring with a steel chair to attack McQuisten. This was met with an appearance by Crystal Hilton who went on to attack both the champ and the fellow competitor as payback for last week. At Forsaken Destiny V in London, England, Makaze was now set to engage her two foes in a match that took place in the London Dungeons where escape meant victory. With the match clearly being Makaze's forte, she soon beat her opponents to the exit and retained her championship. Over the next couple of weeks, this turned into an ongoing feud with the "Rose Goddess" Crystal Hilton, and Christine McQuisten. These 3 then met again on a Halloween special of Exile in a SAW themed match, and once again Makaze, the Wicked Witch of the Far East walked out the victor. As Christine McQuisten left the scene, it was now down to Makaze and Crystal Hilton. In the process of these two going at it, Makaze found herself in yet another encounter with her former rvial, Katie Kooper. She would once again put her title on the line in a Divas on Ice match. Where wrestling was conducted on ice, Makaze overcame her current rival, the Rose Goddess, her most notable rival, Katie, and DU newcomer Reba, to successfully walk away with her title a 3rd time. Suddenly, on the coming week, DU was handed over to new managaement, and every champion including Makaze was stripped of their titles. After having a belt that she had worked hard to hold onto just taken away at the click of the finger, Makaze suddenly suffered a breakdown, destroying everything around her until she was restrained by Kenji and a doctor. About a couple of weeks later, Makaze was released, sending a message to Kenji that it was best not come around wherever she was around, and began stating that the wicked succusbus she was dead, and all that was left was her and the same force that she adopted from the Great Gosuto to guide her. From this point the old Makaze died, and a new one was born, vowing to destroy everyone on the DU roster in order to get back at the management for taking her title away. Unfortunately, Makaze didn't get this chance, as DU suddenly closed its doors at the beginning of 2012. Having sent Kenji away and without a fed to work in, Makaze was on her own. If there was anything she learnt from her own personal recovery, is that once someone is away from their seat of power, they adapt to the one they're thrust in, or shatter under the newfound pressures. Finishing & Signature Moves Finishing Moves Cyclone Oni - Corkscrew shooting star press Agony Inc. - Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver dropped over the knee for a figure four leglock Signature Moves 1) Overkill - Springboard off the top rope and stomps on the opponent's head in mid air 2) Maniacal Cycle - Reverse Lightning Spiral off the top rope 3) When Lightning Strikes - Dragonrana 4) Panic Twist - Spinning headscissors takedown twisted into an octopus stretch ''5) Evil Omen - Shiranui (springboard backflip three-quarter facelock falling reverse DDT) '' Regular Moves *Roundhouse Kick *Thrust Kick *Asai Moonsault *Leg hook suplex *Scissors kick *Complete Shot STO *Swanton Bomb *Frog Splash *Openhand chop *Over Castle *Bicycle Kick *Top Rope Twisting Elbow Drop *Rolling Thunder *Enziguri *Dragon Screw *La casita *Snap swinging neckbreaker *Corkscrew Moonsault *Octopus stretch *Rope hung Boston crab *Rolling Wheel Kick *450 Splash Ring Attire On the way down to the ring Makaze wears a black half face mask with a white wind design. She also wears an open black leather coat with a corresponding white wind design along with a silver skull crest on the left lapel. For her in ring attire, she wears a teal green, full zipper accented and silver buttoned turtleneck shirt with ripped black fishnets over it. A large black gold buttoned belt is worn just above her waist over the shirt. She also Black Bellbottoms pants with silver studs around the knees and black boots. (Former) A leather catsuit with a black/grey/navy blue muscle pattern on it. Makaze also wears a pair of black leather thigh high boots and matching gloves. Championships and accomplishments *1x DU Rockford State champion *1x DU Stripped Champion *DU Diva of the Month - November 2009 *Playboy Covergirl (non-nude) - February 2010 Theme Music 1st - "A World Without Logos" - Yasushi Ishii 2nd - "Red Fraction" - MELL External links * Divas Unleashed